Together Forever
by Slo Motion
Summary: Season 8 fic. Roxanne has some big news for Chandler. What could it be and how will he react?


**Title:** "Together Forever" (So original, I know...don't judge me. I'm awful with titles.)

 **Date Penned:** Sometime in 2005

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and Chandler

 **Author:** Slo Motion

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Coupling:** Roxanne/Chandler *GASP SHOCK...hehe, not really*

 **Song(s) Used:** "Double Rainbow" by Katy Perry

 **Setting:** Season 8, more towards the beginning/middle than the end.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine and neither is the song "Double Rainbow **.** "

 **Summary:** Season 8 fic. Roxanne has some big news for Chandler. What could it be and how will he react?

 **A/N:** This story was uploaded in August 2016, but removed it recently for some reason. So, enjoy it again I guess even though nobody reviewed this the first time (not complaining since this story is…not very good honestly).

* * *

Roxanne stood outside of Chandler's door. She placed her nervous, shaking finger on the doorbell and rang it.

She heard Chandler's voice say, "I'm coming."

Chandler opened the door. He was very surprised to see Roxanne. Since their breakup, he and Roxanne would only talk if they ran into each other somewhere, like at the church or the Promenade or wherever. They never went over each other's houses.

He greeted her, "Roxanne, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Roxanne said.

"Oh, ok," Chandler begun. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you. That would be nice," Roxanne said, sounding unusually shy.

Roxanne followed Chandler into his living room. The two sat down on his couch and faced each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" Chandler asked.

"Well...uh, um," Roxanne stammered, "I have to tell you something that's really important, and very life changing...for both of us."

"What is it?" Chandler said slowly and curiously. What did Roxanne have to tell him that could possibly be 'life changing'?

"Well, it's just...oh, you're going to hate me if I tell you this!" Roxanne started crying softly.

Chandler reached out and hugged Roxanne tightly, "No matter what you tell me, Roxanne, I could never hate you."

Why is she so emotional? Chandler couldn't help but wonder why the normally headstrong and slightly stubborn Roxanne was crying so openly in front of him. Whatever was troubling her must've been really bad. It made him both curious and nervous at the same time.

Still wanting to comfort her, Chandler began to stroke her hair softly. Not meaning to, at least that's what he was telling himself, he pulled Roxanne closer into his embrace. Her body molded into his.

"I know, I'm just scared," Roxanne said, drying her tears and pulling away from him.

 _He won't want me close to him after I tell him this,_ Roxanne thought as she backed away even further from her ex. Chandler didn't try to pull her back, understanding she must've felt awkward being so close to him considering they'd had a pretty crummy breakup and had only recently gotten back on speaking terms.

 _Even though you know you want to be close to her,_ his mind scolded him. He decided it was best to block out that thought and just give Roxanne his full attention as a friend and nothing else.

"Don't be scared. I'll always be here to listen to you. Now, what's the matter?" Chandler asked. _Why is she acting so strange? PMS or something?_

"Well, like a week before we broke up, do you remember how we were...ummm...well, intimate?" Roxanne asked, blushing deeply.

Ah yes, _that_ night. It was early September but somehow it was a hot as July. The air was clear and the sky was bright with the moon and starlight.

They had simply been sitting on the beach watching the sunset at first. Chandler still wasn't totally sure himself, but that somehow became _more_.

Before either could control it, their lips were pressed together. Tongues exchanged mouths as clothes were shed. Their bare bodies tangled together as one underneath the moonlight.

Spontaneous, hot, and passionate...it had been one of the best things he'd ever experienced. Though Roxanne later said she'd regretted it, he knew from her moans and kisses in the moment that it meant as much to her as it did him.

Sadly, that amazing might wasn't enough to keep their relationship intact. A few weeks later, they broke up. But still, at least he had the memory of being with her like that.

 _Wrong move_ , he told himself. Thinking about _that_ night had made him get lost in his own thoughts and completely forget that Roxanne was sitting right next to him. He was blasted back to reality when he saw her staring at him, still looking very embarrassed.

Chandler nodded, feeling the awkwardness in the room, "I do."

Roxanne sighed deeply. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought.

"Well, there were some complications, or more precisely, consequences involving that choice," Roxanne spoke in a hushed voice, almost sounding ashamed of her words.

"What do you mean by 'consequences'?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Chandler, I...ummm. I'm kind of...actually, I very am. You see, I'm..." Roxanne stammered, trying to find the words.

But she just couldn't seem to get it out. No matter how she worded it, she was going to ruin her ex's life. No matter how he comforted her, she just had a sinking feeling in her gut he'd never want to see her again after she dropped this awful bomb on him.

Chandler, on the other hand, was simply confused by her actions. Why was she so upset, he wanted to know?

And now he would...

"Chandler, I am so sorry to tell you this...but I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father," Roxanne said sadly, hanging her head down in shame.

" _I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."_ It took a minute for the words to fully hit him. His face faulted slightly.

But, he didn't feel angry at all. He was shocked, yes, but in an amazing way. Joy filled his heart as the meaning of her words truly took hold. A family with Roxanne was all he'd ever wanted in the first place. Surely this was fate's way of confirming the thoughts in the back of his mind that they belonged in each other's arms.

"Roxanne..." Was all he managed to get out in his moment of happy shock.

"Chandler...once again, I'm sorry, but I thought long and hard about this and I want to keep this baby. I know that it's probably really dumb of me to do...I mean, I'm only 22. But I can't get an abortion. No matter how scared I am of becoming a mother, I just can't bring myself to kill what's a part of the both of us. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know before you found out from anyone else. I'm so sorry, I'll just leave now," Roxanne said sadly.

And with those words, Roxanne got up off the couch to leave her ex behind _. Goodbye forever, Chandler,_ she thought as sadness filled her heart.

But to her surprise, Chandler grabbed her hand. Before she could properly respond to this action, she was pulled into his lap. Her eyes met his, trying to process what had just happened in a span of less than five minutes.

"Chandler, why did-mph!" Roxanne was cut off mid-sentence when Chandler's lips crashed against hers.

The kiss, though shocking to her at first, felt so right to both of them. His arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her body even closer to his as he deepened the kiss. His tongue met hers as they got even more caught up in the passion being shared between them.

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as he gently rubbed her lower back. She moaned softly into his mouth. He smiled against her lips in response.

Eventually, the two managed to pull themselves away from each other. Roxanne looked into Chandler's eyes and saw nothing but love reflected back at her.

"Chandler...does this mean you're happy about this?" Roxanne asked hopefully, although she was already sure what he was going to say.

Chandler nodded, "Of course I am, Roxanne. Remember, I told you I wanted to have a family with you. I mean, it's happening quite a bit sooner than I thought it would...but I'm so happy. I love you so much, Roxanne. I never stopped loving you, to be honest."

"Chandler...I love you too," Roxanne replied, her eyes filling with tears.

Chandler kissed her forehead gently and nuzzled their noses together, "Don't cry, Roxanne, everything's ok. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course it was...I'm sorry. I'm just really happy. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea and getting all emotional. I guess my hormones are acting up already," Roxanne replied with a small blush and smile.

Chandler rubbed his nose against hers playfully, "You're too adorable, Roxanne."

Chandler kissed away the last few of her tears. He then placed a small kiss upon her lips. He moved his head down to her stomach. Lifting up her shirt, he kissed her belly gently.

"I love you so much...both of you," He said softly.

He placed another kiss upon her stomach before moving his head back up to hers. Looking into her eyes, he took a breath as he prepared himself to say what he was about to. Time for him to pour his heart out to her, he supposed.

"Roxanne, I love you so much. I never want us to be apart again. I want to have this baby with you. I want to have even more in the future. I want to raise a family with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning. I want us to grow old together. Please, Roxanne, will you marry me?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh Chandler! Yes, of course I will!" Roxanne exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

The two then shared another kiss. Their hearts were both bursting with joy and love as their lips met. They didn't need words anymore. Their actions said the rest of their conversation for them.

 _Roxanne, I love you so much. Stay with me forever, please._

 _I love you too, Chandler. Of course I will._

 _We'll never be apart again, will we?_

 _No…never, ever again. We'll be together forever._

 _Perfect._

 _I agree._

* * *

 _I understand you,_ _we see eye to eye_ _  
_ _Like a double rainbow in the sky_ _  
_ _And wherever you go, so will I_ _  
_ _Cause a double rainbow is hard to find_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh, this was cornier than I remember. I hope someone somewhere enjoyed this pile of goop.


End file.
